


with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Chloe has a strong case of cute aggression when it comes to Beca.





	with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft

**Author's Note:**

> Soft and fluffy. 
> 
> Title from "The Way You Look Tonight" by every artist who's covered this song.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“You’re so cute.”

Beca has her eyes closed but she still rolls them at Chloe’s comment. She’s lying very comfortably on Chloe’s bed with Chloe snuggled up beside her. Beca had very determined plans to take a nap before the rest of the Bellas return from their classes and begin their regularly scheduled end of the day chaos of figuring out what everyone wants for dinner or if they wanted to hit a party later. After a particularly long day filled boring lectures and unnecessary group work, Beca wants to make sure she had at least a power nap before all that happens. She was pleasantly surprised to find Chloe home alone because her last class of the day was cancelled. Falling asleep cuddled up next to her girlfriend seemed like heaven to Beca.

Except when said girlfriend was being adorably annoying and not letting her sleep.

“Chlo,” Beca whines and cracks open one eye. Chloe smiles up at her from her position on Beca’s chest (efficiently using it as a nice boob pillow). “I’m trying to sleep.”

Undeterred, Chloe moves up a little to burrow her face in Beca’s neck and kisses her. She grins when she sees Beca’s lips twitch into a smile. “I know but I can’t help that you look so cute in my hoodie.”

Chloe’s room was always running cold despite it being the attic bedroom. They had installed an A/C window unit that ran pretty much all day making the room feel more like a walk in fridge. Chloe didn’t mind but Beca was always cold and always needed to bundle up when she would sleep there.

Beca grumbles and turns to her side but pulls Chloe’s arm around her to rest on her stomach. “Shhh, nap time.”

Chloe giggles and runs her hand under the hoodie and Beca’s shirt to lightly scratch at Beca’s stomach. Chloe discovered a while ago that Beca loves the sensation of her belly being rubbed or scratched. She was quick to point out that Beca was an actual puppy.

Chloe kisses up and down Beca’s neck and holds her tighter while Beca continues to grumble but her smile betrays her annoyed mood. “Chloe,” she whines again but Chloe just squeezes her tighter and leans over to kiss her cheek. “You’re going to crack my rib,” Beca says through a laugh and turns over so she’s facing her girlfriend and kisses her. Sleep was out of the picture now.

“I can’t help it, you’re so goddamn adorable. My lil marshmallow baby.” Chloe pulls Beca impossibly closer to her. “I just wanna cuddle you all day.”

Beca playfully frowns and pulls back a little. “I’m not the cute one in this relationship, have you met you?

“Oh I know, I’m frigging adorable but you,” Chloe kisses the tip of her nose, “are the cutest angry puppy ever.”

“Stop that, you’re ruining my reputation.”

Chloe laughs and kisses her nose again. “Babe, there’s no one here, your ‘I’m a sardonic badass’ rep is intact, I promise. Not that anyone actually think that. We all know you’re soft, Mitchell.”

Beca groans but she knew it was a truth. No one actually thinks she’s that standoffish girl from Freshmen year anymore but no one also knew just how _soft_ she was for Chloe. That’s something only between the two of them. Beca can’t imagine the embarrassed horror she’d feel if the rest of Bellas knew all the obnoxious yet cute nicknames Chloe would call her when she was being particularly cute. Although to Chloe, she’s always cute to her.

“Oh by the way, I got you more that tea you like since I saw you only had one bag left,” Beca says.

Chloe’s smile is so bright that Beca blushes. “Thanks, Woogie,” Chloe says and pulls Beca even closer to her and kisses her again.

Beca feels her face burn. “Chloe,” she mumbles and pushes her face into Chloe’s chest to hide even though they’re clearly the only people in the room. “Stop calling me that.”

Chloe laughs and runs her hand down Beca’s back. “Stop being so cute then.”

“You’re the worst,” Beca says against Chloe’s chest, her voice muffled.

Beca actually didn’t mind the nickname even if it was the name of Chloe’s old stuffed bear (which she still has in her childhood home.) Chloe had picked it out of the toy store herself when she was four because of how soft the bear was. It seemed like the maker of the bear was going for a realistic grizzly bear look because it looked more angry than cute. But Chloe loved it and slept with it every night when she was little.

“You’re like my real life Woogie,” Chloe had told her one time when Beca had surprised her with a bouquet of lilies just because. “You always look grumpy but you’re really soft.”

Chloe would call her Woogie whenever Beca did something particularly sweet. It was never around anyone but just behind closed doors or through their own private messages. Beca pretended like it annoyed her but she loves letting Chloe see that side of her. Even if it did mean Chloe called her silly names every once in a while. It made Chloe that more endearing to Beca.

“Can you let Woogie sleep?” Beca says lifting her head from Chloe’s chest. Her hair is tussled and Chloe bites her lip at how absolutely adorable she looks. “Otherwise I’ll be an actual angry bear and probably kill one of the girls when they come home.”

“Alright, take a nap, I’ll wake you up in 30 minutes.” Chloe pulls away from Beca to lie on her back so Beca can cuddle up against her side. She waits until Beca has a comfortable position against her before reaching over for iPad and headphones to queue up a Netflix show. Beca falls asleep snoring softly against Chloe’s shoulder before she can even start a new series.

“The absolute cutest,” Chloe whispers against her forehead before kissing it.

\---

It takes the Bellas twenty minutes to decide what they want to eat for dinner, another thirty to list down what each of them want, and another fifteen on whether or not they wanted it delivered or if someone was going to pick it up. Finally Beca announced she was going to pick it up if one person ordered everything and Chloe promptly volunteered for that.

“Thanks Mom and Dad!” Amy exclaimed when Beca was getting to ready to leave to pick up their massive order.

Beca rolls her eyes as Chloe walks her to the door. “Alright, here’s the list of what everyone ordered, make sure you check it before you leave,” Chloe says handing her the list she had written neatly of everyone’s food order.

“Yes, dear,” Beca says with mock annoyance and folds the list to put in her back pocket.

“Hey, if you want to come back without Cynthia Rose’s crab rangoon, that’s on your head, babe.” Chloe tugs on the pocket of her hoodie that Beca was still wearing and pulls Beca to her. “Can you get me some ginger ale on your way back?”

Beca frowns and reaches to put her hands gently on Chloe’s waist. “Are you feeling sick?”

Chloe smiles at Beca’s concern and covers Beca’s hands with hers. “I just have a little bit of a stomachache, nothing that ginger ale won’t cure.” She reaches up and thumbs at the frown wrinkle on Beca’s forehead. “I’m fine, Beca, you should get going before everyone starts whining about how hungry they are.”

And on cue, Stacie yells from the kitchen, “can you two stop making out and get our food already!”

Chloe shakes head. “See?”

Beca rolls her eyes again but leans in to give Chloe a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be back in a few with food and your ginger ale.”

“Thanks, Woogie,” Chloe says quietly and gives her one last kiss before Beca leaves.

“You two are gross,” Amy says when Chloe returns to the kitchen and takes a seat at the island. “It’s like watching a really bad CW drama and except I can’t switch the channel.”

Chloe just laughs and helps clean up the area they’re going to have dinner on. They don’t quite have a dining room table, only their kitchen island and coffee table in the living room, but they try to eat dinner as a family at least once a week. Tonight being that time.

“Alright ladies, what will it be tonight?” Stacie asks as she sets down a handful of DVDs on the island.

The dvd choices Stacie picks out causes another ten minute of disagreement which each girl wanting to watch something else. Chloe sits back and lets them decide because she knows whichever movie they’d choose, she was going to just end up on the loveseat with Beca doing not so PG rated things under their shared blanket. Bellas’ dinner and a movie night were one of her favorite things.

“Chloe, your phone is ringing,” Stacie says snapping Chloe from her very dirty thoughts. Chloe’s phone was face down right next to Stacie’s hand on the island and she picks up to hand over to Chloe. But not before her eyes see the picture caller ID and name. A slow grin forms on her face when she hands it over. “Beca’s calling,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “Or should I say _Woogie_ is calling.”

For once, Chloe is the one who turns red as she quickly grabs her phone and runs up to her room. She barely hears Amy exclaim “Woogie?!” before she slides to answer Beca’s call.

“Hey!” Chloe says out of breath and shuts the door to her room.

“Hey,” Beca says warily on the other line. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chloe says and grimaces when she hears the girls laugh from downstairs. “My phone was just in the other room so I had to run and get it, what’s up?”

“I bought some stomach medicine just in case since I don’t think we have any in the house. I’ll be home in about five minutes. Are those acabitches whining more?”

Another chorus of laughter echoes from downstairs. “Uh, yeah, you know how they are. Thanks, Beca, we’ll see you soon!” Chloe rushes out.

“What? No ‘thanks, Woogie’ this time around?” Beca says slightly amused.

Chloe opens the door briefly to see if she can hear what the girls were saying but there was just more laughter. “See you, soon, Beca.” Chloe hangs up and takes a deep before heading downstairs. When she returns to the kitchen, they’re all still laughing.

“Alright, ladies,” Chloe starts in her best captain voice. “I will appreciate it if you don’t mention this to Beca when she comes home.”

She’s only met with more laughter and Chloe exhales in defeat. She knew there was no way the girls would let this go.

“Seriously, Chloe? We’re never going to let her live this one down,” Cynthia Rose says between laughs.

“Come on guys, it’s cute, leave them alone,” Jessica pipes up. She gets a rolled up napkin tossed at her,

Chloe opens her mouth to say something when she hears the front door open and Beca’s voice calling out to them. “Can someone please help me? I have like fifty pounds worth of food here!” 

Before anyone can volunteer and start in on making fun of Beca, Chloe leaves the kitchen quickly to help her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Beca says a little breathlessly trying to carry numerous bags in one trip. “Figures you’re the only one who’d actually help,” she says with a smile as Chloe relieves the heaviest bag from her. The smile on Chloe’s face is strained and Beca definitely notices it. “Are you okay? Why is your face like that?”

Chloe tries very hard to keep her expression as passive as possible. “I’m fine, just really hungry,” she replies with the most unconvincing tone.

Beca squints at her. “Dude, what happened?”

“Nothing!” She says it a little too quickly making Beca even more suspicious. Chloe’s smile is even more forced and she twitches and looks over her shoulder.

“Chloe, seriously, what-“

“There are starving people in here!” Amy yells from the kitchen.

“In a minute!” Beca yells back and then turns her attention back to Chloe but Chloe uses that second of distraction to head back to the kitchen ready to face the proverbial music. “Chloe!” Beca yells after her. “I was talking to you.” She follows Chloe into the kitchen who was practically power walking away from her.

When she enters, all the Bellas are staring at her with identical goofy ass faces and she sets the food on the island. “Okay, seriously, what the actual fuck is going on?”

“Nothing,” Stacie says grinning and starts taking the food containers out of the bags. “Just happy we can start our Bellas dinner and movie night.”

Beca eyes them all suspiciously because everyone looks like they were trying to suppress laughter. She notices Chloe is by the fridge pulling out drinks and hiding behind the door.

“Oh and by the way,” Stacie continues. “Thanks for picking up the food, _Woogie._” The entire kitchen bursts into laughter and Beca feels the heat rush to her face and her eyes automatically find Chloe who was now looking at her with contrite eyes.

“You told them?” Beca sputters.

“Aw, don’t be mad at mom! We think you’re adorable, Woogie!” Amy says approaching her and goes to ruffle Beca’s hair. Beca dodges her and glares at the entire room.

“Hope y’all choke on your food!” Beca exclaims and storms out of the room.

“Thanks, guys,” Chloe says sarcastically before following her girlfriend.

The laugher follows them out of the room. Chloe is thankful that Beca didn’t shut the door to her and Amy’s shared bedroom but she knew her girlfriend was _mad_.

“Beca,” she starts when she enters. Beca was aggressively changing out of her clothes and into pajamas. Pajamas that consisted of another one of Chloe’s old t-shirts. Despite Beca being so angry, Chloe couldn’t help but think just how cute she looks in it.

“I can’t believe you told them,” Beca says with her back towards Chloe as she ties her hair into a ponytail. “That was between me and you, Chloe.”

Chloe sighs and carefully approaches Beca so she’s standing behind her. “Beca, it was an accident, I swear I didn’t tell them.”

Beca turns around and glares at her. “How did they find out then?”

Chloe reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. “I changed your name on my phone to it last week when you were visiting your mom over the weekend. You were sending me pictures of all the dogs in your neighborhood and I thought you were being ridiculously sweet and cute so I decided to change your contact name.”

Beca crosses her arms across her chest but her face softens.

Chloe puts her phone back in her pocket. “Bec, I know you’re mad, but it was an accident. I never intended for anyone to find out.” She reaches over to put her hand on Beca’s crossed arm and rubs her thumb across it. “I’m sorry.”

Beca sighs and uncrosses her arms and Chloe takes that invitation and pulls her gently towards her. Beca automatically wraps her arms around Chloe’s midsection and buries her face in Chloe’s neck.

“I don’t like people knowing those things about us,” she mumbles against Chloe. “It’s bad enough they can hear us…_canoodling_ and now they know this.”

Chloe tries not to laugh at Beca’s choice of words but hugs her tighter. “I know, but you know they’ll get bored and it’ll get old. But I can stop calling you that if it helps.”

“No,” Beca says immediately, pulling back so she can see Chloe’s face. “That’s still an us thing despite our annoying friends knowing about it.”

Chloe smiles and leans in and kisses her. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

“Shut up,” Beca says but kisses Chloe again. “I’m hungry and I’m eating your egg roll since you owe me.”

Chloe laughs as Beca takes her hand and lead them back downstairs and into the kitchen where the girls were already eating their food.

“Woogie!” Amy exclaims and everyone laughs again. Beca rolls her eyes but takes a seat at the island with Chloe sitting next to her.

“You guys are children,” she says with no real bite and pulls hers and Chloe’s food by them.

“And you’re so whipped,” Stacie says clicking her chopsticks at her.

Beca rolls her eyes again and focuses on Chloe rubbing her thigh in a soothing manner. “So?” She says as she takes a bite of her food. “Have you seen my girlfriend?” Chloe beams next to her. “There are worst things to be.”

“Aw, babe,” Chloe says and kisses her cheek.

“Ew, you two are gross,” Cynthia Rose says and gets up from the island with her food. “Can we watch a movie now? These two are like a second away from fucking right here.”

“Alright, acabitches,” Amy announces also picking up her food. “To the living room before Chloe rails Woogie in the kitchen.”

Beca and Chloe just shake their heads as the rest of the Bellas follow Amy and Cynthia Rose into the other room. “Well, I guess that’s one way to get them to get them to leave us alone,” Chloe says and jumps off her seat and holds her hand out for Beca. “Wanna go in the other room and canoodle on the loveseat, Woogie?”

Beca takes her hand and hops off her own chair. “Only if you don’t call me that during because that’s a mood killer.”

Chloe laughs and pulls in for another kiss. “You’re so cute.”

“I’ve been told,” Beca says grinning and wraps her arms behind Chloe’s neck and Chloe pulls her impossibly closer. “I love you.”

Chloe presses a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
